The Boy Who Cried Wolf
by Melmel Phase
Summary: Based off of the children's story, The boy who cried wolf but with a yummy twist. RiSo. Yaoi. Two-Shot. Don't like don't read. Strong possibility of lemon in the second chapter. AU. Could possibly have more then 2 chapters depending on how I take the plot.
1. Chapter 1

The Boy Who Cried Wolf

Sora sighed as he lay in a grass field with his flock of sheep cuddling around him to provide the boy with warmth. He was bored and tired of having to do this everyday, all day. 'The sheep could practically tend for themselves!' He always thought. But no, the villagers insisted that Sora's older brother's make sure he was always there on time, everyday for the flock. The danger that the sheep were in would be great if a wolf came, but Sora could care less. He was lonely and sick of doing this.

"I can't stand doing this Emmi." Sora said while petting his favorite sheep. She was fluffy and soft just like the rest. As much as Sora loved the sheep, he would much rather be doing something else. Anything else to get rid of this loneliness.

At that moment Sora got an idea. The villagers were always worried about the sheep being eaten by a wolf, right? Why not make that happen? It was obvious that Sora was very desperate for company by now.

Still laying were he was, Sora let out a _huge_ yell for the villagers to hear. "WOLF! WOLF!" He called, hoping that his plan would work.

As he thought, the villagers came immediately, carrying multiple different forms of weapons. Sora made it look like he was holding onto the sheep to protect them so his trick would be more believable. He moved just in time for his older brother Leon to run over, looking disheveled and over worked. Oh great. He interrupted something between him and Cloud. If he didn't make his lie believable Leon would kill him for sure!

"Sora! Where is it? Where's the wolf?" Leon said, panic laced in his voice.

Sora held onto Emmi the sheep tighter to assume a look of fear and sorrow. "I don't know. When it came I was so scared Leon...I couldn't move...I...I'm so sorry. I can't do this!" The teen went on to produce fake tears to release upon Emmi's fluffy coat. He sniffles and looked up at his older brother expectantly, surely he wouldn't leave his young sibling alone here when he was so afraid. Leon was much more caring then that.

"Sora," The older male moves to crouch beside his brother and rest a strong hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "I know this seems tough but you can do it. All you have to do is watch the sheep and call us when you see a wolf. We wont let it hurt you. The whole town will be here faster then you can say Keyblade, okay?" Usually a speech such as this would cheer up the small brunette but since it was messing with his plans, he didn't like it one bit. Sora was a sneaky little rat when he wanted to be though, so with that he smiled at Leon and told him he would be strong and do his best.

After his brother and the rest of the town, minus Cloud, left Sora's presence he made his frustration known. Of course he could only tell it to the sheep's though.

"Dang it! What does it take to get out of this job?!" Groaning and burying his head in Emmi's coat, Sora makes up his mind to keep the lie going. The towns people had to let him out of this at _some_ point. Why not sooner then later? Yeah, maybe his brother will kill him for lying but he was sure Leon would be much happier having Sora home and quiet then with Sora in the fields and loud. The towns people would be much happier to. There were _millions_ of other people that were fully capable of tending to sheep. Why deal with Sora's loud mouth and lies?

With those thoughts running through his head, Sora continued his lie over and over, leaving less and less people to come to his aid until only Leon came and he wasn't the happiest camper.

"Sora this game of yours needs to stop." The male was seething with rage. He had, had just about enough of Sora's tall tales. Cloud wasn't to happy about it either and an unhappy Cloud meant a cranky and unsatisfied Leon. "Your lies are taking the town's people away from their daily lives. We have much more important things to do then to entertain a little brat that doesn't know when there's a time for work and a time for play. Your responsibility in this field is to work and keep the sheep safe. We've had enough of your lies."

"But Leon-."

"I don't want to hear it. No one trusts you anymore Sora. After this there wont be anyone to come for your call. What if there is a wolf Sora? No one will believe you and you'll end up getting gobbled up with the sheep. I hope you enjoyed your little game because it's over now." With a swish of his long hair, Leon was gone. Completely out of Sora's sight and headed back to where he belonged. He didn't have time for childish games.

Sora lets out a 'hmph' and lays back in the grass with a pout on his lips. Leon was wrong, someone _had_ to come to him when there was a real wolf. They wouldn't just leave him here to die. True, he had lied to all of them but they couldn't just leave him here...right?

* * *

It had been weeks since Sora had stopped calling the towns people to save him and the sheep. It wasn't that Sora believed what his brother said about them leaving him, he just didn't want to play anymore...at least that's what he told Emmi.

It was a beautiful night tonight, ones that Sora had always cherished. A full moon. Sora loved laying in his field under the light of the moon that shines brighter then all of the stars. It always made him feel rich since the moon was such a jewel in his eyes. He was captivated by it's beauty.

A light russle in the bushes pulls Sora from his trance. He turns in the direction of the noise and subconsciously pulls Emmi's sleeping form closer to him. Finding nothing after staring for awhile, Sora goes back to looking at the moon...well...he tries to.

"Hey there!" The sight of a wide grin startles Sora into shreaking like a girl. He scoots his body back from the figure that looms over him mischievously. The creature smirks and casually moves closer to Sora before sitting in front of the shaking male.

"W-Who are you..."

"Ya know it's common courtesy to state your name first." The teasing in the creature's voice doesn't help Sora's fear.

"S-Sora...Sora Namikawa."

"Well it's very nice to meet you _Sora_. I'm Riku Edenbrook and as you can possibly see, I am not human." Sora nods fearfully at this confirmation, pulling his knees close to his chest to try and hide his face from the other "boy".

"Aw don't be so scared." Riku takes one of his clawed fingers and lifts Sora's chin to look at him. "I'm not going to hurt you just yet. I should actually be thanking you for getting rid of the rest of those humans so that I wouldn't have to sneak around to eat my food."

The brunette shivers as he gets a full look at Riku's face in the moonlight. He was truly the most attractive creature that Sora had ever laid eyes on. Minus the fangs, claws, and pointy ears, Riku actually looked like a regular boy. If the fact that he was a serious threat wasn't hanging in the air, then it would be easy for Sora to get caught staring into those beautiful aquamarine eyes all day and continuously run his fingers through that gorgeous moonlight catching silver hair. The thought made Sora's cheeks warm in want and frustration.

Riku smirks, the look the younger boy is giving him isn't an uncommon one for him. Maybe he would allow the desires running through his head become reality. He had to admit, the thoughts that the boy was having weren't far off from his own. He had been watching him for weeks now. He could barely contain his own desires for the innocent brunette let alone be forced to watch as the same emotions play out in glowing azure eyes before him. His brothers wouldn't be happy but he _had_ to have this one for himself.

"W-What did you mean by...yet?" The fearful stutter in the smaller boy's voice does nothing but fuel Riku's desires. He needed to have this angel under him _immediately_.

"I mean I'm going to devour you Sora."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"D-Devour me...?" Sora visibly shivers at the ravenous look in the other's aquamarine orbs. The thought of being swallowed whole by the creature in front of him leaving multiple different scenarios to run through his head. One, he could actually literally swallow him whole, or two, he could turn Sora's whole world upside down from the intense pleasure he was _sure_ the Silverette could inflict on his body.

Gasping at the thoughts running through his head, Sora turns his gaze to Emmi who is patiently waiting beside her friend preparing for the attack that the other might send to them. Sora, though devilish and manipulative at times, is actually very shy. Despite the sounds that almost constantly emerge from his older brother Leon's room, Sora has always been sheltered from topics such as sex by his father since he strongly believed Sora to be an angel sent from heaven, claiming that his blue eyes were shards from the sky that couldn't bare to part from the innocent child. His youngest son's innocence was something that the man cherished with all of his being, so _of course_ he has attempted to murder Leon repeatedly since the oldest sibling began dating Cloud. When alone, those two were worse then rabbits.

Cloud, being the self proclaimed future husband of Squall Leonhart Namikawa, took it upon himself to make sure that his future little brother-in-law knew at least the basics of sexual intercourse. Basics in Cloud's mind consist of, 69, blowjob, riding, missionary, and other techniques.

-Flashback-

_While his lover is away, Cloud, is a wave of boredom, decides that the best time to teach Sora about sex is at that very moment. He wouldn't get another chance like this since Sora's brothers are rarely all gone at the same exact time. So, in an effort to not waste his chance, Cloud immediately fetches Sora from his room after making sure to put on attire that looks relatively similar to a school teacher's ensemble and finding paper to write on while he instructs the little duckling._

_"Now Sora. As you know, sex is a very important part of life. It brings all kinds of new and unique sensations to your life and as your future brother-in-law it would be a shame to my name as Cloud Strife if I did not tell you at least the basics of the most incredible event that you will _EVER_ take part in. With that I ask you, what exactly is your zodiac sign, hm?"_

_The 12 year old brunette fumbles while trying to rack his brain for an answer to his friend's question. "Um I-I think I'm a T-Taurus."_

_The spiky haired blonde grins at the answer. "Perfect!" Clearing his throat, Cloud goes on to explain what his Earth sign has to do with sex, slightly losing himself in the excitement of teaching the young child. "You see ducky, Taurus, Virgo and Capricorn are sensual lovers. If anyone is going to get down and dirty, rooted in the moment with no awareness of any time other than the one they're in during sex, it's these earthy individuals. As such, they tend to enjoy athletic sex, and anything that keeps them fully engaged is sure to make their toes tingle. So, if you're an Earth Sign (or you're doing the deed with one), try having sex standing up. Whether with one partner up against a wall (legs wrapped around their lovers waist) or - more challenging, but potentially more rewarding - inverted with the straddling partner bent backward, hands on the ground, the athleticism will be sure to engage your Earth Sign. And the bonus is that the unique angle will be sure to give both partners an unforgettable sensual experience!"_

_Sora's cheeks heat at each word that falls from the others lips. The innocent boy wasn't exactly expecting his "teacher" to get so worked up over such an embarrassing topic. It all sounded so complicated and foreign to his virgin ears. What the heck was sensual suppose to mean?_

_"Um...Cloud?"_

_"But luckily," Officially lost in the moment, the blonde's eyes gaze over with lust as he bites his bottom lip and continues his explanation on a slightly different note. "your brother is an _incredible_ Pisces that makes sure each experience we share together is intense. He never fails to make my toes curl. The way he thrus-."_

_Gagging, Sora shouts with panic laced in his voice. "NO! No no no no no! For the sake of all that is good and holy, don't say another word!"_

-End Flashback-

Sora's eye twitches at the memory.

Riku lifts the angel's chin so the other's attention is back on him. "Yes, devour you. If you resist it will only make me want to take you even harder." His smirk widens a fraction as be leans in to place his lips on top of the plump pair in front of him.

Groaning onto the kiss, Riku runs his tongue along Sora's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance onto his moist cavern.

Sora gasps softly at the feeling of Riku's tongue against his lip, the action providing the wolf with the opportunity of slipping his pink appendage inside, both moaning at the contact of their tongues brushing against each other.

In a moment of courage, Sora slides onto Riku's lap, his ass resting on the slowly hardening bulge that resides there. Cheeks flushed at the way firm hands place themselves on his hips to grind them into an increasing erection, the angel daringly takes the other's tongue into his mouth to suck on it.

The spark that surges up Riku's spine as he is hit with duel amounts of pleasure makes him groan and smack Sora's ass. The innocence in the brunette was still clear to Riku even as he was taken over by pleasure and excitement. Someone had to have taught him about sex and foreplay beforehand with the way he was pleasuring Riku and they had barely started!

Releasing the captured tongue, Sora snakes his arms around Riku's shoulders and forces his hips to stop as he leans in to whisper in the Silverette's ear. "Just out of curiosity, what's your Zodiac sign?"

Riku chuckles at the question but doesn't hesitate to answer his new toy. "Aries." He replys with a telltale smirk.

The innocent angel freezes for a moment as he remembers Clouds words.

_"Animalistic is the order of the day for fierce Aries, Leo and Sagittarius - and seducing a Fire Sign (or attaining maximum sexual pleasure if you are one) comes from a sense of adventure… perhaps even aggression. If Earth Signs like athletic sex, Fire Signs like an actual conquest. They want to win at everything - and sex is no different. As such, imploring the techniques of triumph are the way to a Fire Sign's heart - and orgasm! What does this mean? If you want to play with fire (whatever your side of the game), two positions will produce sure-fire sparks: "doggy style" (especially for men) and "woman on top" (especially for women). Think about it - the key with Fire Signs is putting them in a power position. Whether it's to be on display (Leo women may be particularly fond of getting in the saddle), to watch yourself dominate (Aries men are especially fond of taking their mates from behind), or to be dominated so you can get a taste of the other side (Sagittarius, afterall, is the zodiac's adventurer), some combination of these two postures will be sure to keep the embers burning!" Toning down his excitement briefly, Cloud states, "But I don't think you're ready for an Aries, ducky. You might not ever be ready for one~~ you're just to damn innocent and breakable."_

'Oh well,' he thinks. 'I have to be ready for one sooner or later. Might as well try, right? Even if it is my first time...I might just be setting myself up for failure.'

Licking the shell of Sora's ear, Riku nips it before whispering to the boy. "Can I take you now?" It was completely unlike him to ask but whatever, he would worry about this sudden change later.

Tan cheeks darken once more as the owner shivers with pleasure. "Yes please." Sora answers shyly with excitement and a hint of worry running through his veins.

* * *

**Hello lovely's! First, I want to thank all of you that read and reviewed the first part of this. It really fueled me to write more. I hope you're all enjoying it so far! I know this part is short and not very juicy but I promise you the smut is coming up~~ As I said, this may become a full length story depending on how I take the plot or "plot" as Final Syai Lunar Generation put it *wink wink nudge nudge* 3 So please be patient with me. As I've said in Compromised over a MILLION times, I don't always get the chance of getting on my computer to upload chapters and such. Sowwy~~ I love all of you! **


End file.
